The present invention relates to a method for producing high-protein additive and, more particularly, to a method for producing a nutrient from larvae of Musca Domestica. 
The nutrient contents in foodstuff for livestock are important to growth and health of livestock. Ordinary nutrient contents in livestock foodstuff include protein, fats, carbohydrates, vitamins, and minerals, wherein the need of protein is the most. Insufficiency or lack of these nutrient contents causes slow growth, decreased immunity, aptness of being infected by diseases, and adverse affect to the meat quality of the livestock. On the other hand, change in the eating habits, consumption of over-delicate food, or partiality for special kinds of food results in imbalanced diet such that one can not absorb sufficient nutrients, such as protein, vitamins, or minerals, required for maintaining the health of the human body. Extra nutrients are, thus, required in addition to ordinary meals.
Furthermore, animal cultivating industries, such as fish cultivators or manufacturers of animal foodstuff, have a great demand in animal protein. In response to the increasing demand in nutrients, such as animal protein, in daily life, finding new nutrient sources is a new research trend.